Saving them
by Charmedlover69
Summary: Summary: Piper goes back in time to save Wyatt and Chris from a horrifying fate. Don’t like? DON’T READ! Flamers will be blocked. First story: Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Saving Them

Summary: Piper goes back in time to save Wyatt and Chris from a horrifying fate.

Don't like? DON'T READ! Flamers will be blocked.

**PBOV**

Was it a dream?

God, I hoped so.

I lay beneath the rubble, hoping, praying, that it was all _just a dream._

I remembered just twenty minutes ago, happily, making my coffee, undisturbed.

(Flashback)

Chris was screaming, again. He had been all morning. It was getting frustrating.

Of course Wyatt-being Wyatt- was quiet and ill-tempered.

Wyatt had preschool in an hour, and Leo was at magic school, providing no help at the moment.

Phoebe and Paige were away with their husbands, leaving me to myself, my two children and my beloved.

Suddenly-I felt another presence in the room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and my head whipped toward the presence.

There in the middle of my kitchen, stood a man, a fireball already burning in his hand.

Man-was a loose interpretation-that would imply courage.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"Someone who will end you," He spoke confidently, surely.

I raised my hand to blow him to bits, but, he raised his hand and aimed toward Wyatt.

My weakness.

My baby.

"Leave him alone," I commanded my voice deadly calm, and threatening, a promise. To take away his life or what he called life.

My other hand flew up, and with my anger I didn't think twice. Not caring about the effort. He needed to die. And I would make sure it happened.

I could feel the energy leave my hands and go straight for him.

What the…..? Something was off. It_ felt_ off.

His explosion was powerful. _Too powerful._

That was the last thought I had before being knocked off my feet and losing consciousness.

**(A/n: You like? Tell me. Review, I want three reviews before posting the next chapter. I know it's short. But that's the prologue. So tell me if you like. Should I continue?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Saving them Chapter 2

Oh, god please let it be a dream…

I tried to move, I didn't dare open my eyes. I was stuck under what I thought was left of the kitchen table

Wyatt. Chris. My babies.

Open your eyes. That was the first command that came to my mind.

I finally got the courage to open my eyes…

The scene was horrific, the kitchen was in shambles. It was almost none existent. The wallpaper was singed off, and the cupboards….well, I think they were laying next to me.

The scene was black. Black. That's all that I saw.

I pushed the piece of the kitchen table that lay upon me off.

I didn't hear crying. Just silence. Deafening, Heart shattering silence. Just minutes before I had been complaining about Chris's crying and right now it would be the sweetest sound in the world.

I looked to my left where the dining room used to be and saw the most horrific scene my eyes had ever beheld.

My baby. Lying there. Still. So still.

I ran over and fell to Wyatt's side.

I checked his neck for a pulse… Oh, god.

I choked on the breath that was desperately trying to find its way into my stinging lungs.

Sobs ripped from my throat, making my entire body shudder from the force of them.

A thought wandered into my tortured mind….Chris?

I gave my baby a kiss and Started searching for my other son. Hoping, praying it wasn't the same turnout…

I couldn't find him anywhere. Gone. Nothing. I couldn't even find his blankie, or a toy, nothing.

I don't know why this was happening

I fell to my knees in sobs.

"L-le-Leo." I choked.

White orbs flooded my line of sight. Blinding me from the torturous black.

He looked around and looked at me and said:

"Baby… What happened?!"

All I could say was "he will die…"

"Piper, _what happened_?!"

"A demon… the boys." I couldn't say anymore due to my sobs, but pointed to Wyatt wordlessly.

"Chris?" he asked, softly, worriedly.

"He took him."

"I won't stop till he's dead Leo, I won't!!!" Anger flooded my veins.

I stood up, walked past Leo, and ran for the attic I needed to get to the book.

I needed to get Coops ring.

I went to the chest where we kept the book.

I pulled out a little purple bag.

Leo was right behind me.

"Piper, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to save our children and kill him before he has a chance to do what he's done."

I told Leo I had to do this by myself…

I closed my eyes and thought about earlier that morning and I opened my eyes and I was staring at my steaming cup of coffee….

**(A/n: How do you like it? It's kind of choppy, and short, but other than that it's good. So I won't update till I get seven reviews. Kay?)**


End file.
